


The Pianist

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 7: How does their first kiss go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pianist

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

“Hey kid, you doing okay?” Emma asked, surprised her son was calling so late.

“I think Mom’s really sad. She’s been playing the piano for awhile but the stuff she’s playing, all sound morbid and depressing.”

“Wait for me by the door, I’ll be over in ten.”

Once inside the house, Emma could hear the melancholy tunes. She hadn’t seen or talked to Regina in several days. She figured the woman had been hiding from the world judging by the dark mood the piano playing seemed to point to. 

Not wanting to disturb the pianist, Emma simply sat on the bench, quietly. She watched as graceful fingers danced along the keys. 

The longer she sat there, the more she felt Regina’s pain. It almost felt unbearable, tangible. 

The brunette played the last note and simply stopped, dropping her hands to her lap.

Long moments went by without either woman saying anything. 

Until Emma looked to her left to face Regina, who also turned hers as if sensing the change. The blonde reached for a hand. Inspired and understanding, Emma pulled. 

The kiss was soft, nothing but a gentle nibbling of lips.

“What about me?” Emma whispered.

FIN


End file.
